


Made For Us

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [216]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam Winchester, Dark, Double Penetration, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a dark wincestiel fic with bottom!Sam (dub/non-con, dp, crying!Sam)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Us

“N-no…please!” Sam sobbed as he felt Cas rock into his ass again. “Stop.”

Dean grinned, and he gave another stroke to Sam’s cock, giving all the right touches, and Sam sobbed again.

“Noooo….I don’t want…don’t want this.”

“That’s a shame, Sam.” Cas murmured in Sam’s ear as the younger Winchester whimpered. “You have the perfect ass, it was made for us.”

“No!” Sam cried out. Dean moved close, hard cock pressing against Sam’s stomach and Sam gasped, trying to squirm away, but having nowhere to go.

“These cocks are for you. For that ass.” Dean said. “And we’re gonna have our fill.”

One of Dean’s hands went down to Sam’s spread hole, and he fingered at the rim.

“Dean, no, please!” Sam begged, tears streaking his face.

“What? Sammy’s scared of a little dp?” Dean asked.

“Maybe we should show him how nice it can be.”

“No, no. Please, don’t. Dean, Cas…don’t.” Sam cried, fresh tears running down. Cas gave a hard thrust and Sam cried out, as the two kept him pinned between them.

Dean started working Sam’s ass open more while Sam sobbed, until Dean finally started working his cock inside Sam.

Sam screamed and cried, trying to escape, but he couldn’t, and Dean gave a thrust inside.

Sam sobbed, as the two started to set a pace, fucking Sam. Cas’ hands pinched at Sam’s nipples, and Dean’s hand kept around Sam’s cock.

“Stop! No!” Sam begged.

“Will you come for us?” Dean asked. “Come and so will we. Then we’ll stop.”

“No…can’t….”

“We’ll get you there, Sam.” Cas murmured. “I’m sure of it.”


End file.
